Día 1: Secret
by Uuntulis
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Mes NejiTen 2018. La idea tomada fue Genderbender.


**Autor:** Pire/ Uuntulis

 **Título:** Secret

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género** : Gender bender (intercambio de sexo, básicamente).

 **Advertencias** : Escrito 1/30 para el mes Nejiten, de igual forma estará publicado en fanficslandia. Aunque de alguna forma es un "crossover" solo tomaré la idea general de ranma 1/2.

* * *

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios rápidamente, temiendo que no pudiera entenderlo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y tragó intentando pasar un nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Aguardó unos segundos en silencio sin escuchar la respuesta de la fémina que se encontraba enfrente de él.

—Uhm...

Tenshin abrió paulatinamente los ojos encontrándose aquellos orbes difíciles de interpretar y misteriosos que lo había atraído desde que eran pequeños y que en este momento percibió una apertura de la compañera de entrenamiento en el dojo Tendo, donde entrenaban algunos días a la semana artes marciales.

—Está bien.

El chico sonrió enseñando los dientes y formando un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla, las emociones en su interior se agitaban, sus manos sudaban signo de su nerviosismo anterior.

—El sábado en la mañana Neri, podemos ir a donde quieras ya sea las piscinas o a pasear.— La chica enfrente suyo realizó una mueca extraña ante su primera opción, algo poco común de ver ya que solía ser bastante reservada.

Lo miró detenidamente, evaluando cada una de los elementos dados, como solía hacer en cada aspecto de su vida, no por nada era una genio.

—La segunda opción es la más aceptable.

Tenshin aceptó y con efusividad se despidió. Tenía una cita con Neri Hyuga.

Su pie se movía con energía intentando calmarse, había llegado media hora antes de la hora acordada y la simple idea de observarla dirigiendo a él, lo ponía más nervioso. Tenshin era un chico seguro, sencillo y espontáneo, pero los aspectos relacionados con la Hyuga le bajaban completamente la guardia.

Hace unos años la conoció al ingresar al dojo, sus movimientos, destreza e ingenio en las peleas simuladas en la clase despertaron su amplio interés, pero sus constantes evasivas, su frialdad y su introspectiva, evitaba su acercamiento. Las cosas se modificaron cuando los nombraron compañeros en la clase para sus entrenamientos y aunque al principio Tenshin se engañaba a sí mismo al confundir su interés con la idea de poder sacudir el polvo del suelo con aquella chica engreída, las cosas le rebotaron al comprender sus verdaderas intenciones. Él quería conocerla más.

Eventualmente se volvieron amigos y durante un largo tiempo esa fue su estricta relación, hasta que Tenshin evaluó los sentimientos que tenía por Neri y los comparó con otras amigas suyas. Ahí comprendió que estaba perdido.

La Hyuga caminó con sutileza hacía él, siendo recibida con una sonrisa nerviosa. A comparación con el chico, ella no comprendía del todo los sentimientos que la abrumaban, pero aceptó por la simple razón de que su cabeza le dijo que lo hiciera, que fue auto saboteada por su órgano cardíaco.

Caminaron alrededor del parque mientras Tenshin no dejaba de hablar provocando ligeras sonrisas en la fémina. En un punto del parque él se detuvo y la miró evaluándola.

—Cierra los ojos Neri, tengo una sorpresa.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño, pero ante insistencias del chico, obedeció poco convencida. Él la sujetó de la mano, la cual era cálida y reconfortarle, guiándola un gran tramo, deteniéndose al trascurrir algunos minutos.

—Ábrelos

Neri lo hizo llevándose una sorpresa desagradable. Nuevamente frunció el ceño y quiso retroceder, siendo fuertemente detenida por Tenshin.

—No, Tenshin, no me subiré.

—No pasará nada Neri, ya he apartado un bote y no hay devoluciones.— El castaño la llevó al gran lago que se encontraba en la zona más alejada del parque donde existían botes para disfrutar del agua cristalina.

—No...—dudó levemente—no sé nadar.

Tenshin realizó un gesto asombrado, en estos años ella jamás había mencionado un dato tan importante. Dudó ante esa cuestión, pero los ánimos regresaron a él, en un intento de salvar su idea de romance en su cabeza.

—No te pasará nada, no permitiría algo así.

Sin poder oponerse y sin tener ningún argumento a su favor, ingresó al pequeño bote, con los nervios a flor de piel, intentando calmarse y evitar demostrar el grado altísimo de excitación. El castaño movió los remos causando un pequeño sobresalto. Neri se aferró al bote lo más fuerte que pudo, ocasionando una risa ruidosa en su acompañante.

Frunció el ceño ante la burla a su persona. La idea había sido demasiado mal, llevando la cita a un punto muerto en su cabeza. Tenshin hablaba tranquilamente preguntando sobre que quería hacer terminando el paseo en bote y un sin fin de cosas absurdas provocando que la Hyuga se relajara.

El silencio inundó el bote, Tenshin en un intento de levantar el ánimo comenzó a moverse inocentemente, culpando a los "grandes" peces del estanque. Neri comenzó a gritarle que parara a la par que se aferraba al pequeño barco de madera, el agua ingresó provocando que la Hyuga cayera directamente al agua. En ese momento Tenshin se dio cuenta de su error, recordando que la pequeña chica no sabía nadar.

—¡Neri!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Se lanzó tras de ella sumergiéndose y buscando una figura en el agua, a una corta distancia la visualizó pataleando por su vida. Se desplazó rápidamente sujetándola del brazo, la Hyuga le propinó una patada fuerte en el pecho por la adrenalina de estar ahogándose. Tenshin tragó agua y por la conmoción dejó de nadar hundiéndose levemente. Cuando regresó en sí el miedo penetró en su organismo, su corazón dio dolorosos latidos, intentó visualizar a la chica en el fondo pero no la encontró.

Salió a la superficie y a unos cuantos metros observó estupefacto a la Hyuga nadando con gran habilidad hacía la orilla, el castaño confundido la siguió de cerca. Al salir no podía estar más confundido.

—Neri ¿por qué me dijiste...—. Se detuvo súbitamente al observar a la chica enfrente de él.

Solo que no era la chica que él conocida. Es decir, era físicamente similar, pero sus coletas ya no estaban dejando un cabello suelto y facciones masculinas, agregando que tenía ropa femenina. Era un chico con falda y blusa. Debió haberse ahogado y estaba muerto alucinando incoherencias en el otro mundo.

El chico lo observó con aquellos orbes malva penetrantes, su mirada gélida lo atravesó figurativamente como si quisiera perforarle el corazón. Ninguna palabra brotó de los labios del castaño.

—Tenshin tráeme agua caliente, ahora.—Ordenó tranquilamente, pero los sentimientos tras aquella voz profunda le helaron la sangre.

Sin tener los pantalones de ignorar aquella oración, salió corriendo buscando lo ordenado. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó convencido de que esto no era un maldito sueño y que el chico que visualizó en el mismo lugar donde partió era real y de alguna forma...era Neri.

Le ofreció la tetera sin decir una sola palabra y observó detenidamente como el chico con orbes malva casi se lo arrebataba de las manos. Sin titubear se esparció el agua desde su cabeza, mojando cada parte de su cuerpo. Como arte de magia, el chico ahora era chica nuevamente, era Neri.

—Hace dos años, en el viaje con mi padre para entrenar en china donde me ausenté medio año—habló sin esperar que Tenshin le exigiera una explicación. — Entrenábamos cerca de unas aguas termales que según la leyenda estaban malditas. Accidentalmente caí en una donde un chico se había ahogado y la maldición se hizo presente. Ahora cada que entro en contacto con el agua fría me convierto en...eso. —En toda la explicación miró fijamente al suelo. — La maldición se revierte con el agua caliente.

Levantó la mirada fulminándolo con sus orbes. Culpándolo de revelar el secreto que juró se llevaría hasta la tumba, algo de lo que se avergonzaba cada día.

Tenshin se rascó la cabeza incomodo procesando la información proporcionada. Recordaba la ausencia que mencionó, en ese tiempo él se pudo ansioso ante su regreso y la idea de que no regresaría lo perturbó. La Hyuga regresó, aún más distante de lo normal, pero lo atribuyó a la llegada de la pubertad.

La mirada de Neri se suavizó, observando en espera de que el castaño dijera algo al respecto. Tenshin cubrió sus labios y desvió la mirada, un rubor se originó en sus pómulos.

—Eres...apuesto en tu versión masculina.

La sorpresa inundó a la Hyuga, escuchó a su corazón dar un salto ruidoso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí.

Tenshin le ofreció la mano con una cálida sonrisa y ella la tomó percibiendo aquellos sentimientos agitarse en su interior. Solamente él era capaz de decir una cosa tan absurda.


End file.
